


Oncle Ianto

by Choup37



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Ianto Jones
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: Un appel téléphonique provoque la rencontre inattendue des deux mondes de Ianto.





	Oncle Ianto

_**Oncle Ianto** _

* * *

Cela aurait pu être une journée comme une autre au Hub: une chasse au Weevils le matin, un artefact craché par la Faille le midi, et un après-midi passé à remplir la paperasse et à examiner un mystérieux objet, le tout au milieu du délicieux café de Ianto et des réparties salaces de Jack et Owen. Cette dernière partie vola en éclats lorsqu'une sonnerie résonna dans la cuisine où se trouvait le jeune Gallois, occupé à finir une autre tournée du breuvage noir.

Ilsaisit son téléphone de sa main libre, l'autre tenant le plateau sur lequel les tasses avaient été posées. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant l'origine de l'appel, mais décrocha néanmoins.

« _Allo? Mica? Mon cœur, calme-toi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes...»_

Il y eut un silence, puis un bruit violent de chute se fit entendre, le son de céramique se brisant sur le sol résonnant lugubrement, suivi d'une flopée de jurons qui fit rougir violemment Tosh et hausser les sourcils du reste de l'équipe. Inquiet, Jack se hâta de monter jusqu'à la cuisine. Le spectacle qu'il y découvrit lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison de se déplacer: debout au milieu d'un carnage de tasses brisées et decafé répandu sur le sol, Ianto se tenait d'une main au comptoir, l'autre serrant si violemment son portable que ses phalanges commençaient à devenir blanches. La peur et l'angoisse se mêlaient sur son visage lorsqu'il murmura:

« _J'arrive_ »

Haussant un sourcil, Jack referma la porte derrière lui. Leur conversation fut donc inaudible pour leurs collègues qui durent se contenter de ce qu'ils apercevaient du rez-de-chaussée: Ianto semblait extrêmement agité, et quoiqu'il ait dit à leur chef, celui-ci pâlit légèrement avant de répliquer quelque chose. L'instant d'après, tous deux sortaient en trombe de la cuisine, descendant deux à deux les marches avant d'aller chercher chacun leur manteau respectif.

_«Le Hub est à vous, ne l'explosez pas trop vite._ _Je ne sais pas quand on revient»_ , lança Jack à la volée avant de rejoindre Ianto déjà parti en direction de la sortie.

Et avec cela, il disparut à son tour, laissant un trio ahuri. Gwen fut la première à rompre le silence:

_«Qui est Mica?»_

***

Le trajet fut rapide et inhabituellement silencieux. Jack était concentré sur la route et les autres voitures, son regard rivé sur la circulation. De temps en temps, il accélérait, dépassant un conducteur et gagnant quelques minutes. A côté de lui, Ianto se rongeait les sangs, le visage fermé et les poings serrés. _Mon Dieu, faites qu_ _e le petit_ _aille bien._

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Ianto lorsqu'il aperçut au loin la large masse du Whitchurch Hospital. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés. Trouver une place puis se garer lui parut une éternité, et il bondit du véhicule dès qu'il le put, se hâtant vers le bâtiment. Il lui fallut encore attendre ce qui lui sembla être des heures avant que la réceptionniste ne puisse leur indiquer le numéro de chambre désiré, puis qu'ils prennent l'ascenseur jusqu'au bon étage. Sur le court chemin entre celui-ci et la chambre, Ianto devint de plus en plus agité, l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage. Jack posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, la serrant gentiment.

_Tout va bien se passer._

Enfin, ils parvinrent à destination. Le jeune homme déglutit, avant de saisir la poignée et la tourner lentement. Trois visages se tournèrent vers lui.

_«Ianto?,_ s'exclama une voix surprise.

_-Oncle Ianto!»_

Une mini-tempête se jeta sur lui, enserrant ses jambes de ses deux petits bras. L'intéressé esquissa un sourire pâle, avant de se pencher pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_«Bonjour, Mica._

_-Tu es venu!,_ pleura la petiote en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

_-Tu as appelé_ , rétorqua le digne oncle en plantant un baiser sur son front, avant de se tourner vers le reste de la famille. _Rhyannon, Johnny..._

_-Ianto»,_ murmura la femme brune en venant le serrer contre elle à son tour.

Son frère lui sourit, incapable de lui rendre la pareille à cause de sa nièce. Il échangea un hochement de tête avec Johnny, avant de tourner les yeux vers le petit lit qui occupait la pièce. Allongé sous la couverture, son crâne recouvert de bandages aussi blancs que les draps, David dormait, les traits tirés. Son bras droit et sa jambe gauche étaient entourés chacun d'un plâtre. Ianto déglutit une nouvelle fois. Cela avait été proche. Trop proche.

_«Il est sorti du bloc opératoire il y a 2h»_ , souffla Rhyannon.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Ce ne fut que lorsque le trio haussa un sourcil en fixant quelque chose derrière lui qu'il se rappela qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Jack. Le capitaine avait refermé la porte, observant la scène qui se présentait à lui. Son collègue se tourna vers lui, un peu embarrassé. Ce n'était certainement pas la manière dont il avait imaginé la rencontre entre son.. beaucoup de choses et sa famille.

_«Jack, je te présente Rhyannon, ma sœur et sa famille. Rhyannon, Johnny, Jack, mon patron et ami.»_

Le flou était volontaire sur le dernier mot, et Jack eut un léger sourire, amusé. Pas mal. Il s'en sortait bien. La sœur du Gallois le dévorait des yeux, peinant visiblement à croire en la présence d'une telle gravure de mode sur pattes. Nul doute que Ianto allait subir un interrogatoire en règle plus tard. Pour le moment, cependant, ils avaient un problème plus urgent sur les bras.

_«Ils ont retrouvé le chauffard qui a fait ça?»,_ grogna ce dernier, ne se contenant qu'à cause de la présence de Mica.

Ses parents secouèrent la tête.

_«L'enfoiré s'est enfui,_ gronda son beau-frère _. La police le cherche, mais il y a tellement de bagnoles possibles...»_

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux des nouveaux venus, qui échangèrent un regard de connivence.

_«On verra»_ , répliqua Ianto, déjà en train de noter mentalement tous les détails dont il aurait besoin. _Que disent les médecins?_

_-Fracture du_ _péro_ _né_ _et du p_ _oignet, de nombreuses contusions, et il a manqué de peu le traumatisme crânien»_ , répondit d'une voix faible sa sœur.

Ses traits étaient aussi tirés que ceux de Johnny, et Ianto pouvait voir des traces de larmes séchées sur son visage. Le choc avait dû être si rude. Il n'osait pas imaginer la peur qu'ils avaient ressentie.

_«Il s'est fait renverser à la sortie de l'école ce midi… Un abruti qui roulait trop vite… Il aurait pu y rester!»,_ pleura-t-elle.

Son mari la serra contre lui.

_«Mais il va bien… Les docteurs l'ont opéré, il va guérir._

_-Il a raison_ , approuva doucement Ianto. _Ils s'occupent de lui. Il a juste besoin de temps. »_

Se tournant vers Jack, il échangea un regard avec lui, désignant Mica du menton. L'immortel comprit le message et décocha à la fillette son sourire 400watt.

_«Venez par là, demoiselle… Je ne peux pas croire que Ianto ne m'ait jamais présenté une petite fille aussi mignonne»_

Mica ouvrit des yeux ronds face aux mots que lui disait le beau monsieur, et se laissa sans problème être déplacée des bras connus de son oncle aux siens. Le capitaine alla s'installer avec elle sur un fauteuil près du lit, la posant sur ses genoux et la chatouillant sous le menton. La petite rit, avant de reculer instinctivement, mais c'était sans compter sur les bras rapaces de Jack qui la cala contre lui, la piégeant. Ianto sourit devant la scène, et du coin de l’œil vit que Rhyannon et Johnnny les fixaient aussi.

_«Il est doué,_ reconnut tout bas sa sœur. _Elle pleure depuis ce midi._

_-Il est doué pour un tas de choses,_ approuva-t-il sur le même ton, et ils ne purent manquer la tendresse évidente dans ses yeux.

_-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu_ , répliqua la brune, faisant rouler des yeux l'intéressé.

_-Je connais ton patron ?_

_-Patron et ami»_ , corrigea la Galloise.

Ianto haussa les épaules, cherchant à détourner la conversation de ce sujet épineux :

_«L'un peut aller avec l'autre._

_-Tu es venu avec._

_-Il a insisté pour m'emmener quand je lui ai expliqué. Il avait peur que j'ai un accident tellement j'étais paniqué._

_-Tu étais au travail.. Bien sûr.. N'en veux pas à Mica, elle était intenable, elle a dû me chiper mon portable sans que je le vois._

_-Je ne lui en veux pas,_ la rassura son frère. _Elle a eu raison de m'appeler. Je suis leur oncle. Maintenant, au moins, je suis rassuré. Il va guérir._

_-Oui mais.. oh Ianto, il va falloir lui faire d'autres examens pendant le suivi, et il aura besoin d'un kiné pour la rééducation.. De béquilles… Et je ne te parle même pas de sa tête, on ne sait pas s'il n'y aura pas des complications.. Comment on va payer tout ça? Le salaire de Johnny ne suffira pas...»_

Et de nouveau elle pleurait. Ianto échangea un regard avec son beau-frère, qui baissa la tête: elle avait raison, les frais médicaux coûtaient terriblement cher, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Ils peinaient déjà à rejoindre les deux bouts en temps normal. La décision fut évidente.

_«Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Je paierai. »_

Le couple haussa les sourcils.

« _Comment_?, voulut savoir Johnny. _Sans offense, vieux, mais ce n'est pas ton boulot qui te procurera les sous. Ou alors je me suis trompé de carrière, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, bosser à l'office de tourisme ne rend pas riche. Ne va pas te mettre dans la merde à cause de nous._

_-Il a raison, Ianto... On se débrouillera.»_

Son frère roula des yeux.

_«Ne soyez pas stupides. Si je dis que je peux payer, c'est que je peux. Jack?_

_-Il peut»,_ confirma ce dernier sans lever les yeux du fauteuil sur lequel il jouait toujours avec Mica. Celle-ci avait décidé que ses cheveux étaient un terrain de jeu incroyable, et, armée d'une petite brosse sortie de sa poche, le peignait énergiquement. Le contraste entre ce tableau et le sérieux de la voix du capitaine était saisissant.

« _Comment_? demanda Rhyannon en peinant à dissimuler son sourire face à l'image - _adorable. Vous allez l'augmenter? Lui donner une prime?_

_-Pas besoin. Il a déjà de quoi payer tous les frais._

_-Mais comment.. »_

Les voilà bien... C'était précisément le genre de situations qu'ils détestaient. Comment justifier le salaire de Ianto sans révéler certaines choses? C'était pour cela que chacun voyait si peu sa famille; les questions gênantes finissaient toujours par remonter. Redressant la tête, le capitaine tourna ses pupilles bleues vers celles de son compagnon, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement le message, et secoua la tête.

« _Quoi_? demanda sa sœur.

- _Rien_ , grogna Ianto.

_-Non, pas 'rien'. Pourquoi tu lui dis non? Non à quoi?_

_-Rien d'important»,_ siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Jack le fixa en silence.

_Ta famille. Ton choix._

Ianto le fusilla du regard, et une conversation silencieuse s'établit entre les deux hommes, face au couple interloqué.

_Non! Tu es fou! C'est interdit!_

Le capitaine roula des yeux, clairement au courant.

_Et comment tu comptes leur expliquer? Parce que bon, il a raison._

Jack désigna Johnny du regard, avant de frotter ses doigts, mimant l'argent, puis haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Ianto serra les poings, secouant la tête. Et c'était son chef. Celui sensé connaître les règles par cœur. Ce dernier ouvrit les mains, paumes tournées vers le ciel.

_Une meilleure idée?_

Son agent demeura silencieux, le massacrant de ses yeux bleu marine. Rhyannon connaissait ce regard; elle le craignait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il était clair que son frère et son patron se disputaient. Quelque chose lui échappait, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi le salaire de Ianto pouvait être une source de désaccord. Finalement, celui-ci sembla abdiquer, et croisant les bras, il déclara froidement:

_«Je ne veux pas être tenu responsable. Ce n'était pas mon idée._

_-C'est noté»_ , répondit calmement Jack.

Le jeune homme inspira calmement, puis sourit à sa nièce qui n'avait strictement rien écouté, trop occupé à sa coiffure:

_«Mica, princesse, on meurt de soif ici. Si je te donne des sous, tu penses que tu pourrais aller nous chercher à boire? Et peut-être acheter quelques bonbons. Je suis sûr que David sera heureux d'en avoir quand il se réveillera.»_

La gamine poussa un petit cri surexcité, avant de lui demander, un sourire étincelant de blancheur identique à celui de son oncle sur les lèvres:

_«Je peux en prendre pour tonton Jack aussi?»_

Ianto rit : _«Si tu veux_ »

La gosse se tourna vers l'immortel, un air terriblement sérieux sur le visage :

_«Tu aimes quoi, dis?_

_-La même chose que toi, petit cœur»,_ sourit l'intéressé, amusé par son innocence.

Mica sauta sur ses pieds, saisit les pièces tendues par son oncle puis partit en trombe. Ianto alla fermer derrière elle, avant de se retourner en soupirant vers le reste du groupe, s'affalant lourdement contre la porte. Sa sœur et Johnny le fixaient d'un air interrogateur, et il pouvait aussi sentir le poids du regard de Jack. Il détestait déjà d'avance cette conversation. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa avant qu'il ne déclare :

_«Je ne fais pas que travailler à l'office de tourisme. J'ai un autre métier. Mieux payé._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»_ , demanda Rhyannon, visiblement perdue.

Ianto se mordit la lèvre – un tic qu'elle avait appris à identifier comme du stress chez lui. Il se tourna vers Jack, ne sachant quoi dire. Ce dernier se redressa dans le fauteuil, replaça ses mèches à leur place et ajouta calmement :

_«Ce que Ianto essaye de vous dire, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il a éloigné sa nièce, c'est que l'office de tourisme n'est que son métier officiel. Il en a un autre, qui paye très bien, pour des gens haut placés, chez qui l'argent n'est pas un problème. De même que retrouver un connard de chauffard»_

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix de Johnny s'éleva, incrédule :

_«Tu bosses pour le gouvernement, vieux?_ »

Son beau-frère ne put retenir un léger sourire, amusé face à son expression. On aurait dit qu'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

_«On peut dire ça comme ça._

_-On peut même très clairement dire ça ainsi_ , fit Jack.

_-De quoi?!»_

Clairement, Rhyannon n'avalait pas le morceau. Son regard passa de Ianto à Jack, s'attardant sur son manteau militaire, puis de nouveau à Ianto.

_«Tu.. quoi ? »_

Son frère soupira encore.

_«Tu vas t'en remettre. Si si. S'il te plaît, ne crie pas, je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi aux infirmiers._

_-Non mais.. enfin.. depuis quand?!_

_-Longtemps»_ , répondit simplement Ianto. _«Et pour notre bien à tous, cela ne sortira pas de cette pièce. J'ai déjà brisé assez de règlements en venant ici, avec mon chef, puis en vous disant cela. Je n'aurai jamais dû le faire.._ , murmura-t-il pour lui-même. _Et non, tu ne sauras pas de détails,_ ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. _Il y a d'excellentes raisons pour lesquelles tu ne savais pas. Tout ce que tu.. vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que j'aime cela, que j'y suis bien, et que cela me permettra de payer tous les frais médicaux de David. Et retrouver l'autre enflure,_ grogna-t-il, et une ombre noire passa dans ses yeux bleus, faisant frissonner sa sœur.

_-Tu es bien mon petit frère? Celui qui est parti à Londres étudier l'Histoire à 17 ans avec juste trois tee-shorts et deux jeans? »_

Un pouffement se fit entendre du coté du fauteuil, s'y attirant un regard noir de l'archiviste.

_-Oui c'est moi, et je peux toujours te battre dans la préparation du soufflé à la crème,_ rétorqua-t-il, s'attirant un reniflement méprisant de son aînée.

_-On verra cela._

_-Il fait merveilleusement bien le café,_ lança Jack avec une expression candide en se curant les ongles.

_-Et elle n'en connaît pas la recette, alors n'essaye pas de l'obtenir par elle,_ répliqua le préposé, taquin.

_-Certain ? Et si je l'enlève ? »_

Ianto haussa un sourcil.

_«Tu vois ma boite de déca? Je note ton nom dessus pour le mois suivant._

_-Tu ferais ça?,_ s'exclama son ami, horrifié.

_-Ça en laissera plus pour les autres »_

Le sourire de Ianto était celui d'un ange.

_«Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai engagé?_

_-Tu aimais mon costume. Et mon café»_

Jack explosa de rire.

_«Comment résister face à tant de charme?»_

Un toussotement leur fit tourner la tête. Le couple les fixait, l'air clairement ahuri devant leur attitude totalement déplacée.

_«Quoi?_

_-Vous voulez une chambre?»_ demanda Johnny.

Les lèvres de l'immortel s'étirèrent en un sourire salace, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, Ianto intervint, narquois:

_«Non. Ne le lance pas sur le sujet. Vraiment._

_-Quel genre de gars du gouvernement êtes-vous ?_ , murmura Rhyannon. _Vous ne ressemblez à aucun d'eux._

_-Je ne suis aucun d'eux»,_ répondit simplement le capitaine.

_-Vous êtes de l'armée?_

_-C'est le manteau qui vous fait dire cela? Bien tenté, mais je ne répondrai pas»_ , répliqua-t-il, et il était clair que cette partie de la conversation était terminée.

La jeune femme le fixa en silence de longues minutes, avant de finalement déclarer :

_«Qui que vous soyez, et quoique vous soyez pour lui, vous avez intérêt à me ramener mon frère en vie et en bon état. Ou il n'y a aucun endroit sur Terre où vous pourrez vous cacher._

_-Rhyannon,_ soupira l'intéressé.

_-Tu n'as pas voix au chapitre, Ianto Jones »,_ claqua son aînée, et le jeune homme se tut immédiatement.

Wow.

_«Je vous mentirais en vous promettant une telle chose_ , déclara Jack en la fixant dans les yeux, ses prunelles reflétant un sérieux soudain surprenant après la gouaille à laquelle le couple venait d'assister. _Notre métier peut être dangereux, et Ianto l'a choisi en toute connaissance de cause. Mais il n'est pas seul pour le faire. Il a toute une équipe de collègues et amis qui le soutiennent et veillent sur lui. Moi compris. Je suis conscient que cela ne doit pas vous sembler assez, mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire sans mentir._

_-Rhyannon,_ intervint doucement Ianto. _Je ne suis plus un enfant, tu ne peux plus me protéger tout le temps. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je sais ce que je fais._

_-Ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'inquiéter,_ murmura celle-ci.

_-Je sais_ , soupira le petit dernier des Jones. _Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne voulais rien vous dire? Mais c'est comme ça et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire. »_

Un vibreur résonna dans la pièce, empêchant la jeune femme de répondre. Jack roula des yeux avant de saisir son portable et s'éloigner.

« _Oui_?»

Ianto le suivit du regard, imité par la plus âgée.

_«Tu lui fais confiance ? »_ , souffla cette dernière.

_-Plus que n'importe qui,_ murmura l'agent.

_-Ianto ? Je suis désolé, mais il faut qu'on y aille»_ , appela le capitaine.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

_«J'arrive. Je dois partir»,_ murmura-t-il à l'intention du couple.

Rhyannon ne semblait pas très contente à cette idée (clairement, elle avait encore beaucoup de questions), mais Ianto ne lui laissa pas le choix, l'étreignant avant de saluer Johnny.

_«Donne des nouvelles,_ appela sa sœur alors que déjà il passait la porte.

_-Bien sûr,_ répondit-il avant de disparaître, embrassant au passage sa nièce qui revenait en sautillant, les bras chargés.

_-Oh tu pars, oncle Ianto ?_

_-Pas le choix, trésor, mais je reviens bientôt._

_-Avec tonton Jack?,_ demanda la petite en dévorant des yeux le prince charmant qui se tenait devant elle.

_-Si je peux»_ rit son oncle avant de refermer la porte, prenant leurs boissons au passage.

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil.

_«Wow._

_-Comme tu dis_ , répliqua le jeune homme.

_-Ça s'est bien passé,_ commenta son amant alors qu'ils remontaient avec hâte le couloir.

_-Et je viens de foutre en l'air en une demie-heure deux de mes secrets les plus importants... Dis-moi qu'on a un Weevil sous la dent. Ou une attaque d'aliens. N'importe quoi pour oublier»_ , gémit le Gallois.

Jack rit.

_«Une ouverture de la Faille dans 15min avec ce qui ressemble à des Poisson-lune, en plein centre-ville et à l'heure de la sortie des classes._

_-Parfait»_ , décida Ianto en sautant dans le SUV.

* * *

**FIN**

 


End file.
